


The Whole "Slice of Life" Thing

by Invisiblebetelgeuse



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lawrence "Betelgeuse", Pre Beetlejuice, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisiblebetelgeuse/pseuds/Invisiblebetelgeuse
Summary: "Hey folks!Begging your pardon,The names Lawrence "Beetlejuice" Keaton!Now, let's skip the cheers and start on,The whole, y'know,Slice of life Thing!"-----------------There are many people who walk the Earth taking life for granted and making the same mistakes over and over expecting different results. That is the definition of insanity, but for many its a struggle between the balance of right and wrong. Where does that balance come from? How do you lead a long successful life when you are fated for failure the very moment you are born? This is a story of Lawrence "Betelgeuse" Keaton...





	1. Dead to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction prequel I've been wanting to explore for the past few weeks. A reflection of Beetlejuice's character back when he was alive and the events leading up to his death. As you can conclude from the title, this is going to be portrayed in the slice of life narrative style. Please check in weekly for any chapter updates and provide any helpful criticism you may have to offer.

TEN YEARS OLD

A nice sunny day and outside the house the children played with party hats and balloons twisted into swords. Some jumped in a massive bounce house that was designed to be a pirate ship. Soon, their attention was called to a lovely birthday cake with melodic singing from Mommy and Daddy. Their ten year old son, dressed as Peter Pan, lead his troop of lost boys to the table where he made this wish and blew out the candles. It was the best birthday, Lawrence had experienced, but it wasn’t his party. It just fell on the same day as his birthday. He just spent most of the day with his eyes glued to his bedroom window and watched a life that wasn’t his own.

His attention then snapped to a sound that dragged him from his fantasy and back into his hellish reality: “Lawrence!” He opened his mouth to answer, but now there was a lump in his throat. Suddenly, his door was kicked open and his eyes locked onto the gorgon. He was turned to stone. The monster before him glared down at him with her hands on her hips and he could see his reflection casted on her glasses. It made him feel small and he hated it. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she quickly interrupted him with a snap, “Didn’t you hear me calling you? Are you suddenly dumb and deaf?”

“No, mom.” He finally managed to choke out as he averted his eyes from her. They found their way back to the window again. His mother stormed over and grabbed him by his arm (hard) and pulled him up. He winced and he forced himself to meet her gaze yet again.

She then said sternly, “When I call you… you answer! What are you even doing in here? Shouldn’t you be in school or something?”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s Saturday. I bet you didn’t even know it’s my birthday either right? Otherwise you would have celebrated it. You always forget.” He could feel her breath hit his face as she scoffed. Lawrence turned his face away and knew what was next.

She as predicted screamed in his face, “I didn’t forget your birthday. I just don’t want to celebrate the birth of a rotten good for nothing brat!” She pushed him back on the bed and he glared at her as tears welled in his eyes.    
He felt felt anger flare inside him and he got up the courage to yell back at her, “Fine! Well, next time I’ll throw a damn party for myself!” His chest rose and fell as he felt liberated in some small victory that he had perhaps made his mom speechless. As soon as she opened her mouth and began to laugh at him, he began to deflate.

“Throw your own party!? What absurdity! Alright, tell me more Lawrence? Who are you going to invite? Go on, tell me. Who’s going to come? You have money Lawrence, you going to pay for the decorations, the cake and the music?” She mocked him as he began to falter. His face now wet with tears as she went on and on about how most importantly he didn’t have any friends. She was right and he knew it. He was alone, forsaken, invisible to everyone around him. 

**

TWELVE YEARS OLD

He always loved Halloween, but he rarely got to enjoy it. He’d never been trick or treating because his mom refused to take him and he never had a costume. This year though he was prepared. He attempted his own costume, which he was actually rather proud of. It wasn’t much, just a black shroud and a Papier-mâché mask which was supposed to be a plague mask. He knew his mom planned to go to a Halloween Party so that would be the perfect time to set his night of fun in motion. Lately, she’d left him home alone so he would use that to his advantage. He waited a few hours and he finally heard his mom as she left the house. She never said goodbye, but that was how she always was. Lawrence smirked and soon set out for his own plans. House to house he went and was happy that he wore a mask so no one could recognize him. There was one person though that gave him an apple which kinda ticked him off, but for the first time in his life he was happy. 

**

The houses started to close down around 10:00 pm. He wished they were open longer, but he had a decent stash of candy all to himself. He didn’t go home right away, however, instead he stopped at the local cemetery to sort through his candy. He didn’t know why, but he found himself at peace there amongst the dead. No one to bother him as he consumed about half his candy greedily. Eventually, he made his way home and got there around midnight. He then halted when he recognized mom’s car in the driveway. Had she noticed he had gone? His fears manifested into reality as the door to his house swung open. His mother stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

“Lawrence! Is that you? Where the hell were you?” She barked out at him and he quickly tried to hide the sack of candy behind his back. She then growled, “What do you have there?” 

Lawrence was now caught red handed. He finally came clean, “Candy. I went trick or treating alright? I didn’t think it was a big deal.” He walked toward her and entered his house, but then cried out as she took the bag of candy from him. She then started toward the trash in the front yard as he followed at her heels. His voice yelled out as he reached up to grab it from her, “Give it back! It’s mine!” Juno swung around and suddenly slapped him across the face. It was hard enough that the mask flew off his face. His mother then proceeded to throw the bag in the trash. 

She turned to her stunned son who held his hand to his cheek before she retorted, “You know why you don’t get any candy?” He didn’t answer her. He could only glower as she answered for him, “Because you’re a fat slob! Get the fuck inside! I don’t want to look at you!” Instead of doing as he was told, he stood there and shook his head at her. A sharp pain then shot up his arm when she grabbed him. He struggled to get away and screamed when she tossed him inside. 

As he stared up at her where he laid on the floor he yelled in animosity, “I hate you! I wish you would just die!” He scrambled to his feet as he backed away from her as she raised her hand yet again. He then turned to run up to his room and shut himself in. He barricaded the door, since it had no lock and found himself back against the wall. He slowly slid down and hugged his knees as he buried his face in his arms. 

**

FIFTEEN YEARS OLD

He hated high school, but he hated his home more. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to get good grades, but there was one subject he always fell behind in: Language Arts. When she found out he from his teacher that he would have to be tutored she dragged him to her car and forced him to take out one of his notebooks a pencil.

“Write your name!” She ordered him as though she wanted to see it for herself. He hesitated, he knew if he messed up he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“What’s the point? I’m gonna get tutored okay? Just lay off my back, mom!” He sassed her before flinching as she smacked him in the back of his head. He finally did as he was told, which took some effort especially when he got to his middle name. He jumped as she ordered him to hurry up. When he was done he handed the notebook to her and crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth twisted in scowl as she began to laugh at his major mistake. Can you guess what it was? 

B-E-E-T-L-E-J-U-I-C-E. 

“Is that how you’ve been spelling middle name?” She guffawed. Lawrence could feel himself getting more and more fed up with her ridicule. 

He finally retorted, “Yeah, laugh it up.” He left the car and began to walk off. She called out to him, but he just ignored her. He was fifteen and he knew how to get home without her help. Honestly, he loved his last name, but rather spell it his way than her way. 

**

He entered his house and expected to be yelled out yet again, but it was surprisingly quiet. Her car was out front so she was definitely home, but perhaps she drank herself into a stupor again. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He walked up to the piano in the living room, which he only played when she was out or shit-faced. He didn’t notice anything strange at first as he took off his bag and took a seat. He rolled up his grey striped sleeves before pressing down on a few of the keys. Instead, the lovely chord he intended to hear came a stifled distorted sound. 

“The fuck?” He got up and lifted the lid of the piano and growled as he noticed one of the wires had been ripped out of it. He cried out in anger, “Mom!” He then stormed off and boldly entered his mothers room, “What did you-” He trailed off he stared at the gruesome sight. He took a moment as his eyes processed the looming figure lurching forward in suspension. The eyes that stared back at him were puffy and bulged. Lawrence could hear a faint dripping sound, but he couldn’t tell from where. The only thing that held her up was the piano wire secured to the fan. He then yelled out, “What did  _ you _ do? Fuck!” He ran over to her and his hands pried at the wire around her neck. It was slick with her blood and it cut into his hands. He winced as he pulled his hands away, but then noticed a piece of paper clenched tight in her hand. He took it from the corpse before he phoned for help.

**

His mother left him. How she left was the worse thing about it. He should feel sad, but he didn’t know how to feel. Especially, when his mom’s final words were read to him by one of the officers on the scene. It must’ve been very uncomfortable for the officer to read, but it was more so painful for Lawrence to hear:    
  


_ Lawrence “B-E-T-E-L-G-E-U-S-E” Keaton, _

_ I never wanted you as a son. You have been nothing, but constant disappointment just  _

_ like your father was. I’ve raised you for this long, but I’m done taking care of your ass. _

_ You can be someone else’s problem now,  _

_ you are dead to me. _

  
  
  



	2. When the Universe Pitches a Curveball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm on the bench, but coach!  
Just put me in the game..."
> 
> \----------------------  
Lawrence "Betelgeuse" Keaton is now adjusting to his new life, new school, new home. It appears the universe has granted him one last chance, but will his past keep him from moving forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all your support. As promise here's your weekly update. Keep checking weekly for new chapter updates. For today's chapter I would like to give a special thanks to the official Beetlejuice the Musical fan page: Netherlings United, for their support!

SIXTEEN YEARS OLD

Lawrence narrowed his eyes at the opposing player on home plate. The crowd around him stomped their feet and waved their hands along with the school’s mascot. It was an intense game, especially since the Burton High Jackals had never won a game to their rival, the Weston Prep Bull Dogs.

On cue they all sang out as the man in the fursuit conducted, “Let’s go, Jackals, let’s go!” Stomp. Stomp. Repeat, “Let’s go, Jackals, let’s go!” Then they rapidly stomped their feet on the bleachers and cried out, “Gooooooo…Jackals!” 

Lawrence could tell the kid was nervous and he didn’t blame him, his team was falling behind; Home: 12, Inning: 9, Guest: 10. There had already been 5 outs in this inning and batter was on his second strike (Batter can’t swing). Lawrence smirked as the umpire gestured to him and threw the kid an unsuspected curveball. 

“STRIKE THREE! You’re out! Jackals win the game!” The batter threw down his bat and glared at Lawrence as the crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers for their school’s victory. Lawrence just shrugged at the sore loser and was taken off guard as his team suddenly swarmed him. He laughed as they picked him up over their shoulders and looked back at the kid with a mock wave. Lawrence felt liberated that he was adored in that moment… he wasn’t invisible. They could see him.

**

(ONE YEAR AGO)

Lawrence was lead to his new home. He carried his suitcase with a sullen stride. He hadn’t really spoken much since he reported his mother’s suicide to the police. He honestly didn’t know why he felt this bad. Juno was awful to him, a part of him celebrated her death, but her final words had gotten inside his head. Had he really been that horrible to live with? This whole time he thought the opposite, that Juno was unbearable to live with. He never considered doing what she had done. What didn’t help was some of the officers suspected he had killed her. After further investigation they found the evidence didn’t match up to him. Juno was just mentally unstable. She suffered from substance abuse and they finally started to acknowledge the abuse that her son had endured. Lawrence finally looked up when the door swung open. He was greeted by a young woman and her husband. The woman was the first one to run up to him. She smiled and gave him a hug. It felt… strange and almost claustrophobic. She took notice of his discomfort and pulled away.

“Sorry, this must be so overwhelming for you. New house. New people. I’m Haley, by the way. Over there is my husband, Tim.” She apologized.

“Yeah.” Was all Laurence said. Not much could be said. 

The social worker that brought him here placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “If you need anything, you call this number okay?” She handed him her card and he took it numbly and listened as she began to take her leave.

“Hey, Lawrence?” the woman who was to be his foster parent spoke again. He looked at her quietly and she smiled at him. “Would you like me to take your suitcase?” Lawrence shook his head and walked right passed her. He entered the house as Tim tried to welcome him. He just ignored him for now. 

Finally he turned around and asked, “Where’s my room?” 

Tim smiled and headed for the stairs. “It’s this way follow me.” He followed Tim to his bedroom before he went inside. He looked around and saw it was a pretty nice room. It was a lot better than the room he had in his old house anyway.   
He set his luggage down and looked to Tim before he asked him, “Why did you want to foster me?” 

“I believe everyone deserves a second chance at a better life. Yours started pretty bad, but maybe this time around it will be better. We’re here for you if you need it.” He gave Lawrence his space and closed the door behind him.

**

Lawrence had been in foster care for about six months now. Every six weeks like clockwork a social worker would come and inspect his living environment. Then ask him the same questions:   
“Hi Lawrence, how are you liking your new home?”

“Are you eating enough?”

“How are they treating you?” 

He answered the questions honestly. He didn’t have any reason to lie about it. It wasn’t better when he lived with his mother, but he was indifferent to the situation he was in. What was he supposed to say? Yeah he was grateful and all, his foster parents treated him right, but it felt manufactured. He never felt quite at home. He hoped adjusting to his new school would be better.

**

He never really cared about his image before, but this time it was different. He wanted to dress to impress, he wanted to be more involved. Perhaps before he didn’t care because his mom never appreciated the work he put in. He knew he’d get some sort of support from his foster parents. He took a deep breath and slid his hand through his auburn hair and finally walked through those doors. The day his mom died, the universe threw him a curve ball, but he wasn’t going to let it strike him out, not this time. 

**

(PRESENT)

“Dude! Where did you come from?” one of the members of his team asked him. Lawrence didn’t expect to be addressed in the locker roof; normally the kids just ignored him cause coach had never given him a chance to play before. He figured it was because he was husky which always pissed him off. Especially since he practiced just as hard as anyone else. This game in particular their pitcher twisted his ankle, so coach called him up to pitch for them. Lawrence recognized that the teen who spoke was actually one of the popular guys everyone swooned over (including him), Raoul Martinez.

_ Say something, you idiot.  _

“I come in peace,” he joked and wanted to kick himself for it, however, he received a round of laughter and it didn’t seem to be directed at him. He quickly attempted a smile and tried to laugh along so he didn’t come off as awkward. 

Raoul’s laughter started to settle as he spoke, “You’re pretty funny man. What’s your name?”

“L-lawrence. My name is Lawrence. You actually think I’m funny?” He realized he was still shirtless and immediately took his shirt from the locker from his locker and threw it on. He then tossed his baseball uniform back in his locker. 

“ Yes, you are hilarious.  Hey, Lawrence. My father is taking us for ice cream to celebrate. Do you want to join?” the Argentine boy asked.

Without hesitation Lawrence piped with a grin. “Absolutely!” He felt the excitement as it coursed through him. He then remembered something and took out his phone and added, “I just need to text Haley and Tim first.” 

“Who?” asked Raoul. Lawrence then realized his mistake. The most popular kid in school could not find out he was in foster care. That would make him look like such a loser!

He quickly covered up and rather smoothly. “My parental units. They’re so lame.” He hoped Raoul would buy that. He doubted he was the first teenager to call their parents by their first name.

“Oh! I getcha, man. Let me know what they say, yeah? I will be waiting with the team outside the field where my father is parked.” With those words he started to leave and soon the team finished up in the locker room and followed him. Lawrence looked down at his phone to see if he got a response from either of his foster parents and grinned as he saw the word “Yes” flash on his home screen. 

**

He found the team outside the field just like Raoul said they would be. As he approached him his eyes widened as he noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She brushed back her wavy brown hair and turned her head and her eyes landed on him. Lawrence hadn’t seen her around school before. She was the type of girl that made everyone stop and stare whenever she walked down the hall. She always had an entourage, but she was the one that stood out in the crowd. Now, the roles were reversed and she was now staring at him. 

Raoul followed his sister’s gaze and smiled as he waved Lawrence over, “Hey, Lawrence! Over here, man! I want you to come meet my sister, she’s going to attend our school next year.” Lawrence soon padded over and sheepishly grinned at her, but couldn’t help letting his gaze trail down her figure briefly. 

She smiled at him welcomingly, “Hola, my name is Tina Martinez! I just moved here from Argentina to live with my father and brother.” As soon as she introduced herself, Lawrence heard the symphony of angels. 


	3. You're Visible When You're Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're visible when your me,  
No one must see my truth  
If your screw this up you're done,  
You'll be invisible and no one..."  
_________________________________  
Things are starting to look up for Lawrence, but can he keep up his facade? The steaks are high and he's got a school crush that for once in his life notices him. Now, it's time for him to make the ultimate decision should he impress the girl or impress her brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so sorry that this chapter is a week late. I was sick with a bad cold last week and couldn't for the life of him focus on my fan fic. I hope you guys still attempt to check for any updates and that your enjoy this chapter!

————————————————————————————————————

His words responded as a mutter of his internal thoughts, too low for any of them to catch thank God. 

“What a babe.” The Argentine siblings exchanged looks unable to make out what he had just said.

“Que?” Tina replied and Lawrence fumbled for the right reply. He did not want to get punched out by Raoul and he knew the jock was capable of that.

Finally, Lawrence replied as he smiled at Tina, “I said that’s a nice name.” Tina smiled back, but Raoul’s dad honked to encourage everyone to climb inside his Acura MDX before she could thank him for the compliment. When Lawrence entered the car along with the 7 other passengers he was happy to find that he was right where he wanted to be, right next to Tina Martinez. The brunette turned to him as the boys in the car spoke over each other loudly as they began to drive away from the field. 

She then smiled at him and asked, “How long have you been playing baseball?” Lawrence wasn’t sure if this was a dream, but if it was he didn’t want to wake up. 

“About a year. This was the first game I actually got to play though. Do you like sports?” he asked her and waited for her reply. He noticed Raoul glance over two them, but seemed to be pulled into another conversation with his friends. Lawrence hoped Raoul was okay with him talking to his sister. 

He then was pulled out of his thoughts as Tina answered him, “Not really. I actually like beauty pageants, talent shows, dancing. I hope one day I can be Miss Argentina actually, that would be great, right?” Lawrence had no clue what she meant by Miss Argentina and Tina sensed that.

“Yeah, that sounds really cool, but I don’t really know what that is sorry.” Lawrence explained to her. 

Tina chuckled not at all mad that he didn’t know, not many people did. “Well, you Americans still have Miss America. In Argentina, we have a similar beauty pageant called Miss Argentina.” Lawrence now understood and felt silly that he didn’t piece it together right away. Soon, Tina and Raoul’s dad pulled up to the Ice cream parlor. Everyone started to excitedly exit the vehicle. Lawrence walked over to the door with Tina while everyone hurried inside the ice cream establishment. He was about to hold the door open for Tina, but Raoul’s father beat him to it. The older man let his daughter go first before he spoke to Lawrence, 

“Nice game you played today. Raoul said your name is Lawrence, yes?” Lawrence tried not to feel intimidated when spoken to. He smiled at Tina and Raoul’s father and extended a hand which the man reciprocated. 

“Yep, that’s me. Lawrence Betelgeuse Keaton. Thanks for the ice cream, Mr. Martinez!” Lawrence included his appreciation along with his introduction. 

“No problem. The pleasure is mine.” he then gestured for Lawrence to join the group at the table. Lawrence then felt a sense of pride surge in his heart as he approached the table as the team glanced up at him and welcomed him to the table. 

**

(SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD)

“You going to sign up for tryouts this season?” asked Raoul as he and Lawrence walked to the cafeteria. It had been a year that Lawrence had started to hang out with Raoul and his friends. Everyone at school would stop and stare as he walked by with Raoul and it felt good to be noticed. Lawrence was about to answer, but stopped as something caught his eye. Raoul followed his gaze and noticed his sister signing up for the after school dance class. Lawrence attempted to leave Raoul’s side, but then Raoul grabbed his arm firmly. “What do you think your doing?”

“The fuck? I want to sign up for that club. Is that a problem?” 

Raoul scoffed, “Yeah, it is. You need to sign up for baseball tryouts. The team needs you man. Why are you so interested in that shit anyway?” Lawrence glared at Raoul and yanked his arm away. 

He took a step back and grinned at him suddenly, “I don’t need to do anything I don’t wanna do and I’m  _ interested  _ in your sister. She doesn’t like sports so I figured I’d try out something she likes. Is that a problem, compadre?” Raoul blinked at him, no one had ever stood up to him before. He was interested in his sister? He watched as Lawrence walked over and signed up for the dance elective and narrowed his eyes as Lawrence pivoted around and purposely dropped the pen to the floor in a mock gesture. “Mic drop.” 

“Alright fine. You made your point can we go now? We are going to miss lunch.” Raoul huffed. Lawrence walked over and wrapped an arm around Raoul boldly. 

He then started to walk with him down to the cafeteria. “See, you still love me.” 

“Do not push it. I’m only allowing this cause my sister likes you.” Lawrence stopped in his tracks just before the doors to the cafeteria.

“Wait what?” he stood there with his eyes wide with surprise.

Raoul smirked and gave him a playful shove before he started for the lunch trays, “Do not screw it up.”

**

Tina walked into the dance room and looked around the group of mostly girls. She felt out of place because she didn’t know any of them. She was positive that many of them had more experience than she did. Suddenly, she let out a surprised gasp as somebody covered her eyes from behind.

“Guess who?” Tina recognized the voice and started to beam as she suddenly turned around to face Lawrence. 

“Lawrence! What are you doing here? Donchu have practice for baseball?” she was confused, but at the same time amused that he was here. 

Lawrence coyly answered as he walked by her to join the others. “Nope, but I think I have practice for dance~” she followed him with disbelief… did he do this for her? Tina then took a place beside him and soon the dance instructor entered. 

He then stopped and curiously looked over at Lawrence, but then addressed the class, “Good afternoon, dancers! I’m Mr. Clay and I would like to welcome to our dance class! This year the genre I will be teaching is Jazz! If you feel that this is not your element of music that is okay. You have a month to drop this elective and chose a new one.” Tina’s hand suddenly raised and Mr. Clay answered, “Yes?”

“Will we have assigned dance partners or can we choose who we want to dance with?” Tina asked as she glanced over at Lawrence briefly. 

“Good question. You can choose.” As soon as he answered he took notice that Tina reached over to hold Lawrence’s hand. 

He then looked at Lawrence and smiled. “It seems we have our first dance pair. What are your names?” He walked over to the wall before getting ready to check their names off the list.

“Tina Martinez!” The future beauty queen chirped. Lawrence could feel his face heat up from her holding his hand. He hoped his palms weren’t too sweaty.

He then answered Mr. Clay, “Lawrence Betelgeuse Keaton.”

“Beetlejuice? That’s an unusual middle name.” Mr. Clay noticed the misspelling. 

Lawrence quickly replied as a cover up for his dyslexia, “It’s actually spelled way more complicated than that. I spelled it that way so you know how to pronounce it. The name Betelgeuse, refers to the second brightest star in the constellation Orion.” he would never admit that he only knew that because he had Tim look up what his name meant. He also wanted Tina to think that he was smart for knowing that. It seemed to work since Tina seemed impressed by that explanation.

Mr. Clay took note of what Lawrence had told him and complimented. “Very interesting,” he then turned to the rest of the class and smiled. “Okay, I’ll give the rest of you till the end of the week to choose your dance partners. Now, let's learn some warm ups.”

**

Lawrence actually enjoyed jazz. He looked forward every day after school to not only Tina, but the experience in general. He loved the music and he found learning how to dance to it fun. Tina enjoyed watching him dance too. Sometimes she would struggle with some of the steps, but Lawrence always helped her when she needed it. They even spent the weekends practicing at their houses or sometimes during lunch at school when the dance room was empty. As time passed, the dance recital was starting to draw near.

“He gave us two weeks? I don’t know how we are going to choreograph a dance in two weeks Lawrence.” Tina expressed her worry as she paced the empty dance room. 

Lawrence walked over to her and took her hand and smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. We know how to do the steps we just gotta improvise a bit. No biggie.” 

“There is a biggie, Lawrence. It is the majority of our grade.” She replied and Lawrence couldn’t help, but laugh. She frowned as he laughed and crossed her arms. She scoffed as she pouted her lips, “What is so funny? Hm? I am trying to tell you there is a biggie!”

“Pfft. Then biggie, shmiggy. Let’s get jiggy, babes.” He replied before he pulled out his phone and started to play the jazz band he discovered a few months ago, “The Cherry Poppin’ Daddies.” Tina was about to ask what he was doing, but then he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, “Just follow my lead.”

**

It was now they day of the dance recital. Most of the students were surprised to see Lawrence on the stage with Tina. He was wearing a striped zoot suit and fedora and she was wearing a 1920’s style red flapper dress with a red feather headband. Suddenly, the music sounded and they instantly broke into a swing style dance to the song "Zoot Suit Riot." They managed to captivate the audience as Lawrence twirled his partner and then lifted her and moved her around his hip before swinging her back around. He slid her in between his legs before sliding her back up. They continued to dance in perfect rhythm before they ended it with Tina dipped in his arms. The applause roared, but in that moment everything vanished from sight except for her looking up at him under the spotlight. He then leaned down and captured her lips and all was silent. 


	4. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OMG!  
Dress to the T  
Fancy and formal,  
I found me a date  
Oh, I can't wait!  
This is so normal"  
\---------------------  
Lawrence's first prom, the moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived. Will Lawrence be able to keep up the charm and appearances when he knows all eyes will be on him and Tina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you read this far thank you for all your support. Please leave some comments too, I love all the kudos, but I enjoy reading other peoples opinions as well.

(EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD)

Senior year, the last chapter in Lawrence’s adolescence. Honestly, he never thought he’d make it this far, yet here he was under the bleachers making out with the hottest girl in school. The most cliche spot for any high school lustful interaction. Tina giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses, but then pulled away. 

“We are going to get caught, ease up a bit.” she kissed his cheek as she moved his hand from her chest back down to her waist. Lawrence pouted, honestly, why is it that every time he was alone with her she played hard to get? It wasn’t like they we’re strangers. 

He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. “Can we just enjoy this for once? I wanna make out.” suddenly, Tina pulled away and scoffed before she grabbed her satchel. He looked at her in confusion as she walked away. 

He immediately followed her and tried to grab her hand. “Hey babe, what did I do?” she pulled her hand away from his and pivoted around to face him.

“You are always the same! You know there is more than making out with a girl to show that you care about her? You always invite me over to study in your bedroom, but we never really end up studying. Then you climb through my window at my house and seduce me when I read for my english class. I always have to do my studying in the library during lunch. Now, this… I tell you to ease up and you pressure me. See the pattern here, Lawrence?” 

“Not, really. I thought that we were in a relationship. What else do you want from me?” he cried out defensively. He then added, “We’ve been going out for almost a year and I still haven’t done anything besides kiss you. I don’t even know what your tits look like?”

“Well, maybe you need to earn it.” Tina hinted and left him to think about what she meant. He was completely at a loss for words. 

**

“I don’t get your sister man. I don’t even know if I’m her boyfriend anymore. She’s just so confusing cause like one minute she’s into me and then she’s not!” Lawrence vented as he paced the bathroom. 

Raoul’s voice then called out from one of the stalls. “Can I take a shit first, man? That is why I came here before you followed me in.” 

“Right, sorry.” Lawrence waited until he heard the flush and soon Raoul opened the door and faced Lawrence.

“Also you have class now, no?” he tucked in his shirt.

Lawrence quickly responded, “I got out early. Seriously, though, does your sister not like me?” He watched Raoul as he washed his hands.

“Trust me, she cannot shut up about you. I think she is mad because you do not take her out. Yanno? Movies? Dinner?”

“I took her to the fair.” Lawrence blurted out and Raoul rolled his eyes at him.

Raoul dried his hands, but then crumpled the paper up and threw it at Lawrence’s head. “You took her because you needed to take your little sister to it and you decided to drag my sister a long cause you did not want to go.” he heard Lawrence mumble.

“She’s not my sister…” Lawrence then realized he said that out loud. No one knew he was in foster care. He now had his own apartment that his foster dad paid rent for and he could see Raoul’s skepticism. He then explained as he wrung his hands. “Tim and Haley are my foster parents and they’re fostering the little girl I took to the fair.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Raoul looked kind of hurt that Lawrence kept this from him. He thought they told each other everything. 

Lawrence winced. “I never found the right time. I was also scared that you’d look at me like a charity case.” he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He then was caught off guard as Raoul laughed.

“My parents are divorced because my mom cheated on him with another man. She felt ashamed of her actions and tried to give my father custody of me and my sister. The funny is that my father wanted to move to America, but could not afford to take both me and my sister. So my sister stayed with my mother for five years until my father became a wealthy businessman here and was able to bring my sister to the states.” Lawrence listened and always wondered why Tina had lived in Argentina for five years.

“You only told me about the divorce part.” Lawrence said.

Raoul patted Lawrence on the shoulder. “You never bothered to ask why. When people see you as an immigrant they either hate your guts or pity you.”

“No different from a kid with no parents I suppose.” Lawrence said. He then started to walk Raoul back to his class. Lawrence then walked by a poster that caught his eye.

** _Prom Night Comes to _ **

** _Burton High_ **

** _September 12_ **

**

The rest of the week Lawrence made preparations for the pep rally on Friday. He planned to surprise Tina and he hoped that everything will be perfect. Tina deserved that. Raoul even got the school’s mascot in on the plan. Lawrence just hoped that his plan would go alright. On Friday, everyone was excused from class to attend the school’s pep rally. Tina didn’t expect a thing as she waited for the music to start so she could lead her cheerleading team into their well rehearsed cheer. When the music started she suddenly became confused. It was different from what they had rehearsed. Suddenly, she noticed her team start to dance around her it was not what she choreographed either. As the song continued to play she could make out the song:

_ “I love you baby! _

_ And if it’s quite all right, _

_ I need you baby! _

_ To warm my lonely nights” _

All she could do was laugh as the girls parted away from her and the mascot did a fake cartwheel toward her. She cocked a brow and grinned and sure enough the mascot pulled off his mask and revealed Lawrence underneath it. He then took her hands started to dance with her as the crowd clapped to the music happily:

_ “Oh, pretty baby! _

_ Don’t bring me down I pray, _

_ Oh, pretty baby! _

_ Now, that I found you, stay, _

_ And let me love you, baby! _

_ Let me love you” _

He twirled her around and suddenly the music stopped and he turned her around to face him. Tina bursted out in laughter unable to contain her surprised excitement. She watched as Lawrence was handed a microphone by her brother. 

Lawrence then spoke into it. “Sorry, for pulling a lame “10 Things I Hate About You” rip off serenade. I’m probably not as hot as Heath Ledger, but do you wanna go to prom with me?” Tina blushed so hard that she buried her face in his chest and laughed. He chuckled as he held her, “Is that a yes?” he put the microphone near her buried face. She suddenly took it from him and said into it.

“Yes.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. 

**

Lawrence pulled up to Tina’s house in his car. He strummed his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel. He hoped she wouldn’t be too upset that he couldn’t afford a limo. Finally, he got out dressed in a tux with his hair gelled back. He adjusted his tie and strolled right up to the door and rang the bell . Mr. Martinez opened the door and smiled down at Lawrence. He always felt intimidated by this man and never understood why. The fact that he was dating his daughter made things more awkward. 

“Hey, Lawrence. Good to see you. Come in Tina will be down soon.” Mr. Martinez shook Lawrence’s hand warmly. Lawrence felt a little relieved by that. At least, he didn’t hate him because he was his daughter’s boyfriend. Lawrence entered the house and saw Raoul putting on his dates corsage. 

When he was done he looked up and smiled. “Hey, my friend! You remember Christina right?” 

Lawrence chuckled, “Of course. You had a big fat crush on her forever man.” Raoul blushed and Christina just giggled. Lawrence shook her hand politely. “Anyway it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Christina said. 

Suddenly, Mr. Martinez spoke up as he looked out the window. “Raoul. You’re Limo is here.” 

Raoul smiled and patted Lawrence on the back. “See ya at the dance!” he then escorted Christina to their ride. Lawrence watched as they entered the limo and then winced as Mr. Martinez asked him the dreaded question.

“When will your ride be arriving, Lawrence?” 

Tina’s voice then sounded from upstairs. “Hi, Lawrence!”

“Hiya!” good timing. Lawrence really didn’t want to get into why he didn’t have a proper ride for them. 

Tina walked over and pecked her dad on the cheek before she took Lawrence’s arm, “Where’s the limo?” Lawrence facepalmed. Well, guess it was inevitable.

“I actually, can’t afford one… so I guess I’ll be your driver.” he joked over kissing her hand. He then looked to Mr. Martinez who cocked a brow disapprovingly.

Tina noticed the tension and said, “Oh well, at least it’s convenient! Bye papi!” she kissed her father on the cheek before she lead Lawrence out of the house. When they got to the car Lawrence smiled at her and blushed as he saw how beautiful she looked. He placed a hand behind his head and wracked his brain for anything to say.

_ Say something you idiot! Compliment her on her dress… DO SOMETHING.  _

He finally choked out. “You look…” he trailed off her eyes locked onto his. He felt his heart beat in his chest as he admired her beauty. His eyes then wandering down to her elegant red dress. She always looked good in red.

“Nice?” Tina finished for him. 

“I was getting to that.” he blushed. He then managed to get out her corsage out of his car. He smiled at her and fumbled to put it on her wrist. 

“Thank you. You have your boutonniere?” she said and he nodded. He then took it out of his glove compartment.

“Almost forgot.” Lawrence smiled as she pecked him on the cheek and pinned it on him. When she had finished he held the door open for her and smirked. “Well, your chariot awaits.” 

She chuckled in response and curtsied. “Well, thank you sir.” she then climbed in and let him close the door behind her. She played with her corsage and had to admit this was the most thoughtful thing Lawrence had ever done for her. Lawrence got into the car and once he did she suddenly kissed him. She pulled away and smiled at him as he grinned back at her. He then leaned forward and kissed her back before he started up the car and began to drive to their destination. 


End file.
